superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996)
Based upon Goldcrest's original motion picture: All Dogs Go to Heaven * Executive Producers: Paul Sabela, Jonathan Dern * Directed by: Gary Selvaggio * Associate Producer: Robert Withrop * Story Editor: Jymn Magon * Writers: Mark Hoffmeier, Bruce Talkington, Ellen Svaco & Colleen Taber, Brian Swenlin, Mark Young, Steve Brasfield, Don Gillies, Mark Zaslove, Jeanette Shelburne, Michael Patrick Dobkins, Jymn Magon * Script Supervisor: Brenda Rees * Voice and Casting Director: Maria Estrada * Principal Voices: Ernest Borgnine, Dom DeLuise, Sheena Easton, Bebe Neuwirth, Charles Neilson Reilly, Steven Weber * Additional Voices: Carlso Alazraqui, Mark Benninghofen, Dan Castellaneta, Toran Caudell, Glenndon Chatman, Pat Corley, Jamie Cronin, Blake Ewing, Jess Harnell, Charles Kimbrough, Steve MacKall, Tress MacNeille, Danny Mann, Kevin Michael Richardson, Lindsay Schebly, Susan Silo, Elmarie Wendel, Billy West, April Winchell, Adam Wylie * Background Layout: Drew Graybeal, David High, Cesar Magsombol * Character and Prop Design: Elliott Hare Art Works Inc., Don Vanderbeek * Art Director: David High * Background Color Key: Yung Woo Kim, James Gallego, Natasha Liberman, Elvis Lee, Dan CHessher, Don Vanderbeek * Color Key Artist: Ra Nae Bonella * Storyboard Artists: Elliott Hare Art Works Inc., Heart of Texas, Milimetros, Tom Nesbitt, James Wheelock * Slugging/Exposure Sheet Timing: Elliott Hare Art Works Inc., Barbara Dourmashkin, Bill Reed * Track Reading: Michael Bradley * Supervising Film Editor: Michael Bradley * Negative Cutter: Mary Nelson Duerrstein * Colorist: Eric Johannessen * On Line Editor: Brian A. Lettieri * Edit Assist: Russell Beck * Video Services: Post Group West * Titles by: Johnson and Murphy Advertising * Score by: Robert Irving ** :A Little Heaven" (Main Title) *** Written by: Mark Watters, Lorraine Feather *** Performed by: Gene Miller, Clydene Jackson Edwards, Carmen Twillie * Music Supervisor: Richard S. Kaufman ** "By the Book" *** Written by: Ray Colcord, Lorraine Feather *** Performed by: Steven Weber, Mark Benninghofen ** "It's Gotta Come from the Heart" *** Written by: Michael Silversher, Patty Silversher *** Performed by: Steven Weber ** "Casanova" *** Written by: Mark Watters, Lorraine Feather *** Performed by: Ernest Borgnine ** "Itchin' and A-Twitchin'" *** Written by: Tom Scott, Lorraine Feather *** Performed by: Steven Weber, Dom DeLuise ** "Everything a Girl Wants" *** Written by: Michael Silversher, Patty Silversher *** Performed by: Sheena Easton ** "The Perfect Dog" *** Written by: Michael Silversher, Patty Silversher *** Performed by: Sheena Easton, Steven Weber, Dom DeLuise * Dialog Recordists: Vince Colavitti, James Henderson, Athany Cornejo, Steve Jaszkowiak, Paul Drenning, Jeff Layton, Jeff Sheridan * Pre-Production Recording Facility: Interlock Recording Studios * Re-Recording Mixers: Ray Leonard, Bill Koepnick * Sound Effects Editing: Paca Thomas * Foley Artist: Phyllis Ginter * Foley Recordist: Chris Dally * Dialog Editing: Robert Poole II * Music Editing: Marc S. Perlman, M.P.S.E. * Post Production Sound: Advantage Audio, Inc. * Production Coordinator: Michael Palermo * Production Associates; Eric Stern, Marcus Irvin * Production Assistance: James C. Bays, Deena Doherty, Marisa Nuccio, Amy Probst, Cary Silver * Production Accountant: Debbie Nodella * Assistant Accountants: Megan Hoffman, John Romeo * Animation by: Wang Film Production Company, Thai Wang Film Production Company * Overseas Supervisor: Carl Keenan * Produced in Hollywood U.S.A. by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation * The events, characters and firms depicted in this program are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual firms is purely coincidental. * © 1996 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation, Inc. * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Aniamtion Inc. is the author and creator of motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws in all countries through the world. * This program is protected under the laws of the united states and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation Category:MGM Television Category:The Family Channel